


被遗忘者的日记 The Diary of the Forgotten

by Smeltingriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Backstory, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Complete, Diary/Journal, F/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeltingriver/pseuds/Smeltingriver
Summary: 【Doctor Who/神秘博士，Lee McAvoy（S4图书馆男孩） × Donna Noble，第一人称超短篇】
Relationships: Lee McAvoy/Donna Noble





	被遗忘者的日记 The Diary of the Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> “D……D……D……D……”Donna! 
> 
> 致一切擦肩而过的爱。
> 
> 致一切没来得及说出口的圆满。
> 
> 【主视角为DW第四季08、09两集（Silence in the Library、Forest of the Dead）中与Donna在数据世界相爱的那个男人，Lee McAvoy，最后和Donna遗憾地错过了】

【x月x日，x年，51世纪】

我还留在图书馆里。

你知道的，Donna，我有点口吃，你的名字我酝酿了好久也没能顺利说出口。虽然你每一次都耐心地让我把元音慢慢发出来，但是我还是不行。

也许过去那七年里我已经可以说出来了，但是那天我实在太激动了。

你是从我梦境里走出来的完美女孩，我太熟悉你的背影了。

我的妻子，Ms. McAvoy。

哦，你意识到了吗？

记忆中的一切好像从未远去，好像还在昨天一样——  
我下班回家，你带着Joshua和Ella①在客厅里玩橡皮泥。他们还太小了，总是捏不出你的脸，你那时总是有点在意这个，哈哈。

但是有时候……我也很迷茫。

过去的一切究竟发生了吗？除了我还有人记得吗？

——其实我很庆幸，你我都不是虚构的。

真实，唯有真实，能赋予我们在现实世界里相拥的权利——但是，我没有把握住，实在抱歉，Donna。

你知道吗，也许是我不擅长说话的缘故，我从小就是一个享受安静的家伙。我喜欢一个泡在图书馆看书，喜欢一个人去钓鱼——

说起钓鱼，不知道你还记不记得我们第一次一起去钓鱼。老天呐，那真是一次糟糕的钓鱼经历不是吗？天上响着巨大而沉闷的雷声，你不知道为什么没有拒绝当时我愚蠢透顶的主意，冒雨和我去了河边。我盯着河面上泛起的细细碎碎的涟漪——我太紧张了，还有点害羞，好长一段时间没敢看你。

雨实在太大了，惊扰了那些水中游动的精灵。所以那天我们一头鱼也没钓到——可能和我慌乱地忘记换鱼饵更有关系吧？

我记得很清楚，和打结的舌头和热热的耳朵一起记住的。

黑色的大雨伞下，侧着脸的Donna Noble，说着“我该拿你怎么办”的Donna Noble。

从那以后，我发现我还是喜欢钓鱼，但是如果不是一个人就更好了。

Donna Noble，我喜欢你，我喜欢和你一起钓鱼。

我真的很想告诉你。

Donna，我是真实的，我们都是真实的。

何其幸运——

当一个口吃的大男孩一见钟情，和他喜欢的女孩求婚成功。婚礼的钟声响起，他横抱着美丽的新娘回到家里……  
然后心爱的女孩变成了心爱的妻子，她还和他孕育了两个可爱的孩子，一起给他们取个名字，一起陪他们做游戏，一起读睡前故事哄他们睡觉……

他活泼的妻子喜欢和他聊天，煮上一壶伯爵茶，他们能聊过不知道多少个慵懒的周末午后。晚上哄完孩子后一起坐在沙发上看电视，她靠在他的怀里，讽刺着电视节目里越来越弱智的内容……

她就像一只永远歌唱的小鸟，和他相互依偎着，度过了七年。

而且是真的，我是说，这样的美好居然不是那个孤独的口吃男孩穷极无聊做的荒诞梦境，不是他为自己臆想出来的梦幻女孩！

真的，Donna，我永远庆幸于遇见你。

后来我听说了。

那天有个扎马尾的女孩，急迫地拉住过路的人，询问图书馆里是否有一个叫Lee的男人，个子高高的，棕黑色的头发，而且一讲到元音就结巴。她找遍了图书馆里她能去的所有地方，一无所获，最后只好和那个穿风衣的瘦长男人一起进了一个蓝色的大盒子。

她没有回头。

也没有再回来了。

当时的我，在传送机上看见了你的背影。

多么高兴啊，所以我又说不出来元音了。

D……D……D……D……Donna！

没说出口的重逢。

我以为你还在图书馆里，或者是还会回来的，Donna。

忘记已经过去多少天了。

我还在这里，Donna，图书馆。

我已经决定了，等我死了以后，就把面容捐赠给图书馆。

我喜欢图书馆。

我也喜欢你。

Donna Noble。

…………  
…………

【数据损坏……】  
【数据损坏……】  
【尝试重新加载…………】  
…………  
“Donna……”  
…………  
【加载失败】  
…………  
…………  
“我是礼仪节点4089/Lee，希望您在图书馆过得愉快，并且尊重个人访问条例，无论种族或卫生禁忌②。”

THE END.

“Donna，你又和Shaun③吵架了？”

“妈，说了多少遍了，我们不是吵架，只是一点小小的意见不合！再说了，他敢和我吵吗？”

“是是是，一点小小的意见不合你就搬回来住一个周末。人家凭什么不敢和你吵？他又不是哑巴，也不是靠你那点薪水养着……”

“OK, 您说得都对，不管怎么说，我搬回来就是因为想你和外公了。”

Donna转头看向了窗外，“也许当时我应该嫁给一个英俊，爱慕我，而且几乎说不了一个完整句子的男人④……”

“Come on，这种男人只会存在于你的臆想！放下箱子，还不赶快过来帮忙做饭……你外公很快就回来了……”

THE REAL END.

【注释】：  
① S4中第九集提到的，Donna与Lee两个孩子的名字，一个男孩，一个女孩。  
② 参考第八集中图书馆中心服务终端（有着黑人女性脸庞的雕像）的台词  
③ 在DW2009年特别篇“时之终结“中Donna Noble最终结婚的男人，Shaun Temple，Doctor还和Donna外公吐槽了Donna嫁给他以后改姓的问题  
④ 第九集Donna的台词中对于Lee的描述


End file.
